Candy shop
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: The gang goes to the biggest candy shop known ever, only to be dissapointed.. or will they? I don't own the song and this is rated M for naughty things. I'm such a bad girl.


"I'll take you to the candy shop, un!"

"I'll let you lick my lollipop!"

Deidara bounced his head to the rap song, singing the suggestive lyrics as loud as he could from inside his friends, Itachi, car. His thick blonde hair in a ponytail and bouncing around the back of the car, occasionally hitting his other friend, Hidan, in the face. Hidan ignored the wacks to the face, being extremely patient with his blonde friend. Only because he was also singing the lyrics with his friend, both of them dancing. This of course, was a moment both of them had been waiting for for basically their whole life.

They were going to Akasuna candy, known as the largest candy store in tokyo. The group of four had been planning to go once they graduated. They all had grown up having strong sweet tooths, and that had only gotten worse over the years. Anytime one of them had mentioned Akasuna candy, one of them would let out a faint squeak of excitement. Rumor had it that the store had a full isle dedicated to every single candy, it made them all drool with anticipation. Even Itachi.

Itachis eye twitched from the drivers seat, gripping the wheel in a violent manner. Kisame, his boyfriend, was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, hoping to kami that Itachi didn't get too pissed off and drop kick them out of his car and go to the candy shop on his own. Kisame could feel the tears as he thought about it.

"Hey guys, you do know that that song is extremely dirty, right?" Kisame attempted to make the duo in the back cease their singing by mentioning the sexual themes.

Hidan glanced to the Kisame and stuck his tongue out, flipping him off. Deidara started laughing and unbuckled his seat, then leaned into Kisames seat.

"Boy one taste of what I got,un." Deidara wiggled his brows, dancing to the song that was blaring in his head. He started making making a fist to his mouth, moving his tongue. Kisame glared as Deidara imitated sucking dick.

"You guys are so immature." Kisame said. True, he enjoyed singing too.. But Itachi looked ready to kill a whole clan and Kisame didn't want to be a part of that.

"OH SHIT I FOUND THE SONG ON YOUTUBE!" hidan exclamed, waving his phone in the air. Deidara wooped and sat down, buckling his belt and waiting for Hidan to play the song. When the song began to play, The two started to sing at the top of their lungs.

"ILL TAKE YOU TO THE CANDY SHOP,UN. LET YOU LICK THE LOLLIPOP" Deidara pointed to Hidan, who took the hint.

"GO 'HEAD GIRL DONT YOU STOP, KEEP GOING TILL YOU HIT THE SPOT." Hidan wiggled his brows and the two stared at Kisame, who was fighting back the urge to sing with them. The song went on and the two mouthed the lyrics, waiting on Kisame to join in with them.

Itachi shot a look to him that said 'if you start singing i'll tie you down and pluck your hair out one by one.' Kisame took one glance at the soon to be dead duo and shook his head, leaning on to the window and watched the... Trees.

So many fucking trees.

Hidan and Deidara continued singing.

"You can have it your way, how do you want it" Hidan sang, raising his brows at Deidara.

"You gon back that thing up or should i push up on it, un?" Deidara acted out, raising his arms to his shoulders.

Hidan unbuckled his seatbelt and reached up, raising the heat up to the car. "Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level."

Apparently Itachi had had it, as shown when he slammed his foot on the break. The car screeched and Hidan flew forward a sharp whack being hear as his face hit the dashboard, his phone being snatched by his hand. Deidaras head flew forward as the car finally jerked to a stop. Itachi opened his window and threw the phone from the car, the dirty song cutting off as the cheap phone broke to a billion pieces. Kisame could see his life flash before his eyes as Itachi sent a glare to all three of them. Deidara glared back to Itachi and folded his arms.

"You're such a buzzkill, Itachi, un."

"Shut up." Itachi said. "Hidan put your seatbelt on before i throw you out, run you over and send your body parts to Kakuzu."

Hidan shook the pain from his head and sat back in his seat, letting out a long string of cuss words pass from his mouth as he buckled his seatbelt. Itachi waited for silence before starting up his car again, continuing his drive. Which is how it stayed for the rest of the drive. Itachi punished them with no bathroom breaks and food stops were limited to Hidan eating a peanut he found on the floor at a stoplight.

Eventually, all of them fell asleep, making Itachi's drive more enjoyable. That is until Kisame began snoring. The vast amount of trees slowly grew into a large amount of buildings that grew larger as he drove more into the city. A few hours later, He let out a short "were here."

None of them woke up immediately, Deidara slowly waking to find himself leaning on a window, cheek smooshed to it. Drool was running in a thin line down his cheek and Deidaras hot breath left a fog on the glass. He peeled his cheek from the window and wiped his face of the drool. He squinted his eyes at the bright red lights he could see through the window and wiped the fig from the window. They contrasted with the dark sky and it made Deidara impatient to go in.

"Oh. My. Kami." Deidara put a hand to his chest and took a deep breath, trying to keep from hyperventilating.

"Holy shit." Kisame said.

Hidan woke up with a snort and blinked. "What the fuck? Why are we stopped?"

"Look, un." Deidara pointed to the window. Hidan pushed the blonde out of the way and gasped.

"Oh fuck i think i just came."

"I think i just grew a second prostate, un."

"Did Kakuzu knock me out during sex? Oh shit I think I'm dreaming."

"I'm in love, un."

In front of them was a huge red sign that had "Akasuna Candy" In blazing red letters. It blinked on and off and had pictures of candy littered all over that would blink all different types of colors. The entrance was double door-ed. Deidara saw a small scorpion in the middle of the doors, as if it were walking down it. He also noticed the handles were little Chibi scorpions.

'cute, un.'

The foursome looked for a parking spot, surprised that there were so many taken spots. "Fuck, i know it's awesome and everything but why do so many people have to be here?" Hidan whined as they finally found a spot.

Deidara squinted his eyes to the building, slightly smaller than anticipated, but still rather large.

"Yeah, and that sign doesn't exactly look like a candy shops." Kisame asked as they began for the building.

Hidan groaned. "Jeez Kisame, it has candy on the sign, it's obviously a candy shop!" He waved his arms and pointed to the sign.

Itachi kept quiet, eyeing the building. Kisame was right, even though it had candy on the sign, it deifinitly didn't have the structure for a candy shop, nor did it look kid friendly. And neither did the surroundings, he noted, seeing a bar not far from the building. A tall hotel also sat just around the corner from the building. A couple of other shops were around it that seemed slightly exotic. Itachi shrugged. Perhaps that was just how the city worked.

the group eventually arrived at the front doors and with a sigh a lot of mental preparation, Deidara looked behind to his friends, who urged him on. He closed his eyes and pushed it open, not openening his eyes until he could feel his whole body inside the building-

Wait, what the fuck?

A thumping music met his ears and he opened his blue eyes to see a large group of people dancing. They were dressed in very erotic clothing and dancing to the seductive music, As Deidara looked closer, feeling his dreams being thrown out the window and his innocence along with it, he saw that all of them were male.

Itachi face palmed., Kisame actually started to cry.

They were at a gay club.

Deidara gaped and sniffled as he remembered the many times he'd told his parents he wanted a lollipop from Akasuna Candy.

"Oh shit this is even better!" Hidan fist pumped and ran into the crowed of men, taking his shirt off and swinging it around, throwing it to the nearest male.

"Deidara, Kisame and I are going to get a room at the hotel. You are in charge of Hidan." Itachi said, giving a small wave as the two left.

"WHAT, UN?!"

"You annoyed me in the car, thus you will watch the idiot."

The blonde clenched his fist and looked to the ceiling, giving a short "UGH." he looked around the large room and found a rather busy bar, but spotted a certain seat that was hidden from prowlers. Most of the men there seemed to be in depressed moods anyway and Deidara felt he would fit into that croswed at the moment. Deidara sighed and walked limply to the bar. He gave a sigh once more and layed his cheek on his hand, tracing the lines of the wooden bar top.

He sat there for a few moments, ignoring the men who would come up to him still, no matter how emo he tried to look. One man even grabbed his ponytail and pulled it from his blonde locks. His hair flew everywhere as he glared to man, slapping him away.

"Fuck off, stupid cunt, un!"

The man sneered and spit at him, then left to creep other people out.

"Do you need a drink, kid?"

Deidara shook his head, not looking up to the bartender.

"Your loss."

Deidara continued to trace the lines, until a hand slapped on his shoulder. Deidara swund around, expecting the creep from before. Instead he found a rather shit faced Hidan.

"DUDE! how great is this shit?!" Hidan laughed, ignoring the scowl on the blondes face.

Deidara frowned. "What are you going to do when Kakuzu finds out about this, idiot? He's going to be pissed."

Hidan faked a frightened face, "Ohhh I'm soo scared, I hope he hits me!" Hidan waved his hand. "Psh, whatever, it's all about right now."

Deidaras frown deepened. "Should't you-"

"AND SPEAKING OF RIGHT NOW! Dude, you need to try one of their drinks RIGHT NOW. They put CANDY in them!" Hidan pointed to a drink in a nearby males hand. It was true, right at the bottom of the drink was a small candy. Deidara licked his lips. He could use some candy right now.. But..

"Hidan we should leave." Deidara got off the stool and began walking through tho bodies, but Hidan gripped his arm.

The albino groaned "You suck, come on, dude." He waved a hand to the bartender, pulling them back to the bar. He glanced to Deidara and smirked. "one drink."

Deidara bit his lip, once again eyeing the candy inside the dark drinks. His sweet tooth tingled and he closed his eyes and sighed, then nodded. "Fine, one drink Hidan, un."

"GREAT!" Hidan Grinned as the bartender came to the duo. Deidaras almost gaped as he saw the man. He had shaggy blood red hair that was close to his shoulders and -oddly enough- he had a tan. His chocolate eyes were heavy, almost as though he was naturally chill. He was built muscular, but thin, and wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red scorpion on the front. A little bronze name tag on his short said "Sasori" On the front, and Deidara tried not to stare. He looked behind and looked to the bar, going over the lettering but not able to read due to the extremely hot male in front of him.

Hidan saw the blonde biting his lip and smirked. Time to play matchmaker..

"Hey," He elbowed the blonde. "Ask him about the lollipop special."

Deidara swung his head to the albino and the redhead raised his brows.

"They have those, un!?"

He looked to the man named Sasori and leaned forward. "You have those, un!? I love lollipops!"

"Yeah we do, isn't it obvious, brat." The redhead was getting impatient with Deidara.

He was cute though.

Deidara scowled at the redheads surprising rudeness. "Well sorry i don't really see any lollipops around here, un." He sassed back.

Hidan began giggling.

"Oh really?" The bartender leaned in and smirked. "Would you like to try the lollipop special?"

Deidara nodded, still scowling. "Yes, the largest one you have" He could feel the redheads breath.

The bartender cocked his head. "You sure, brat?"

Deidara nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with the redheads smug attitude. Hidan continued to giggle.

The Bartender smiled and began walking away. "I'll be right back, brat." The redhead left down the bar and began talking to a woman with blue hair. He gave a point to Deidara, looking straight into his eyes. The bluenette looked to Deidara and smiled. She nodded and gave the redhead a set of keys and began heading to Deidara. He took them and walked past her and through a door. Deidara scowled as he looked around for the redhead.

"What the hell is going on, un?" Deidara asked as the woman arrived to him.

"Sasori is just getting ready, please go through that" She pointed him to a door. "door, and then go left."

Deidara mouthed a 'what the fuck' to Hidan as he stepped away from the bar. Hidan feigned confusion and waved goodbye as Deidara disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Deidara walked slowly through the red walled hallway, going left as told. Perhaps they made the lollipop from scratch and needed to know what flavors he wanted? Deidara liked cherry.

He soon found himself with at a door and raised his brow, knocking on it gently. The door opened quickly and he grunted as he was pulled in. The door slammed closed and he heard a distinct click of a lock. The room was red and a large bed lay in the middle of it, blanketed in red satin sheets. Deidara twirled around, attempting to scramble out of the red room, but failed, running straight into the redhead bartender, Sasori. Sasori grunted as they collided, pushing the blonde away, to which Deidara fell straight on the bed.

"Fuck, brat." He groaned, rubbing his face. "I knew you were excited and all..."

"W-what's going on, un?" Deidara demanded, scooting further on the bed as Sasori began stalking to him. The bartender stopped before reaching the bed and unzipped his pants. Deidaras' eyes widened and he waved his hands, blushing furiously. "whoa whoa whoa! what the hell?! Look, you're hot and-" He stammered as the redhead pulled off his shirt. "-and all, but i'm NOT fucking you." Deidara scooted back further, eventually hitting the headboard. Sasori had begun to crawl on the bed. "Look, just let me get my drink alright? I'm sorry for being a brat." Deidara pleaded, fighting his hard-on.

Sasori smirked. "I'm not fucking you, brat." He brushed the blonde locks from the brats face, mesmerized by the petal soft lips that were jabbering about.

"What the hell is going on, un. Answer me, un." Deidara shivered as his lips were rubbed tenderly. Sasori chuckled and sat down, pulling away from Deidara.

"Do you even know what the lollipop special is kid?" Sasori raised a brow as Deidara opened his mouth as if to answere, then closed it. He looked like a fish to Sasori.

"A... Drink, un?" Deidara leaned into the soft red pillows, surprisingly comfortable.

Sasori held back a laughing fit, covering his smile with a cough and a fist to his mouth. Sasori felt his dick twitch at the blondes innocence. "Well... No.."

Deidara shook his head. "What, un?"

The bed shifted slightly as Sasori stood on his knees, and smirked. "Here, why don't we just get started. If you don't like it, I'll stop and you can go on your way."

Deidara shivered when he felt Sasoris breath on his neck as he leaned in and kissed the soft skin there. "Wha-" He was stopped by a pair of fingers being put to his lips. Sasori took a piece of skin and pulled on in with his lips, licking it gently. Deidara sighed at the gentle feeling. His racing mind was beginning to calm down with the gentle touches and carresses that Sasori was giving to his body. One of the redheads hands traveled gently down his stomach, reaching under it andpulling it off the blondes stomach. Deidara was too far gone in bliss to care that his shirt was being disposed of, lifting up slightly to let the shirt slip off with ease. They both groaned as the simple movement caused both of their groins to rub against each other.

Sasori licked his lips at the sight of the tan blondes abdomen. The brat was built rather nicely, a six pack laid sweetly on the small stomach. His muscles tensed as the redhead stroked his fingertips along his stomach, leaning down to kiss one dusky nipple. He licked around the bud slightly,then sucked gently on it. His hand reached the blondes pants, and he dipped his fingertips under them slightly, testing the waters, giving a harsh suck to the nipple.

"Fuck, un." Deidara whispered out, straining not to moan like a little bitch. Sure he'd had sex, but Sasori was... _really _experienced with his mouth.

"Oh shit, un!" Deidara gasped. Sasori had taken his hand and slipped it down the blondes pants. The red head snickered at the blondes ants as he rubbed the surprisingly thick shaft.

He wondered how much would fit in his mouth.. This was something he wished to find out.

And find put he would.

The blondes body jerked as, in one swift motion, Sasori had pulled down his pants and boxers. He was even more shocked when a warm and wet something began to lick his head. Shuddering, Deidara peeked down to see what it was. He almost came at the sight.

There was Sasori looking straight up at him, a smug look on his face, as he wrapped his tongue around Deidaras cock. The two eyed each other for a few moments, and then Sasori engulfed the meat down his throat.

"FUCK,unnnnn..." Deidara moaned as the redhead worshipped his dick with his mouth, slowly moving up and sucking in his checks. Up and down, up and down, that's all Deidara could think was how good it felt. He didn't even register the skinny finger at his entrance until it was too late, The appendage was already up his tight entrance and on a mission. Deidara nearly squeeled when that special spot was hit inside of him.

Sasori smirked, proud that he had found the prostate so quickly. Slowly, he rubbed his finger on it, not once removing his finger from the spot. Deidaras ass was so.. oh he couldn't even put it in words..

Deidara came, oh yes he came and it was hard. His whole body clenched as it released the powerful orgasm, and Ohhh god Sasori swallowed..

Deidara panted as the pleasure faded slowly, his body tired from the intense release.

Sasori played down beside Deidara, stroking his ear, whispering "that's the lollipop special."

Deidara laughed, now seeing the pun. "But I didn't get anything to drink, in."

Sasori kissed the blondes lips. "Who said we were done? Everyone gets something to drink with the lollipop special."

ZiZi-chan would appreciate reviews and favorites. I just found this one from a month ago and was like huh... sexy.


End file.
